Argument
by crazytomboy78
Summary: After a long and drama-filled day, Tripp and Izzy have a short-lived argument. One-shot, Trizzy.


Tripp sat on the couch in his garage, strumming notes on his guitar as he thought. The events of the day had left him with a lot to think about, and not all of them were things he really wanted to think about. Some thoughts were even things he'd never considered before; but after what had gone on today, no matter what he did he wouldn't stop thinking about it. And personally, he didn't like it too much.

He'd always respected his best friend, and he knew he'd always be there for her, but after what went on today…let's just say…things were different. It wasn't like they weren't friends anymore, but it was just…it had made him think differently of how he felt. He didn't know if it was bad different or good different, but it was certainly different.

Who would have thought that just because Izzy comes to school all excited about having a boyfriend things would have ended up as they did. He really didn't mean to freak out on her, or react in such anger as he did, but something inside him just snapped. He couldn't control himself; and he'd never been that way before. Never. Why couldn't he just keep his angry thoughts to himself? Could it at least have been someone that wasn't such a showoff? Like, seriously, if he was any more show-offish, Tripp would have been convinced that he was gay. And the thing he hated most was the fact that Izzy didn't notice him anymore at all.

The thing that hit him hardest, was the fact that she'd kept it from him for at least a week and a half.

I guess somewhere over the year I began to lose her, Tripp thought. Did I do something wrong? Why don't you even pay attention to me anymore? Tripp felt a wave of stupidity wash over him that made him realize all the times he had ditched her for some clueless girl he was only attracted to because she looked good. He realized all the times he had acted like the worst friend in the world by spending too much time with a girlfriend and barely any time with her. It made him think of when they were younger and he wasn't interested in dating, and the only girls in his life were Izzy and his mother; and honestly, he missed those days. He wanted so badly, after everything that had happened, to just return to that sense of normalcy.

Then Izzy walked in shyly, being cautious about opening the door and closing it behind her. Tripp glanced up at her as he continued to strum notes on his guitar. Izzy sat next to him on the couch, but Tripp continued to play. He barely had the courage to look into her eyes after the mistakes he had made today. He felt stupid, and he didn't want to drown in those feelings by looking at her.

"Look, Tripp, I'm sorry, okay?" Izzy said after a minute or two of silence.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything." Tripp asked, not bothering to look up at her. Izzy tried to hide her tears from her friend; she felt relieved in that sense that he wasn't looking at her; but Tripp still sensed that something was wrong.

"S-Sam…" Izzy started. With the mention of his name, Tripp set his guitar back on its stand and looked over to her. Whatever she had to say about him, he wanted to listen to. "I saw him today," Izzy continued, stopping to wipe away more tears and clear her throat.

"Kissing another girl." With those words off her lips, Izzy lost control over her tears. She let them flow and she let her misery pour out of her like a fountain. Tripp immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Tripp," she cried, "I should have never said yes to him," she cried in a raspy voice. "I feel so stupid…" Tripp shook his head at her cries.

"No, you're not stupid. He's the stupid one for cheating on you, because any guy would be lucky to have you. You're the most beautiful, smartest, most awesome girl I've ever known." Tripp assured her, pressing his lips against the top of her head to comfort her.

"In fact, I'm the most stupid for getting mad and making you hate me today. If anything, I don't deserve you because I'm so dumb," Tripp said, letting his own sorrows and regrets pour out after hers. Izzy looked up to him with a smile.

"Thanks Tripp," she said as Tripp wiped away mascara-filled tears from her cheeks, "you're the best friend I'll ever have." Izzy snuggled back into Tripp with a smile as she let more tears fall onto his shirt.

"And you're not stupid either. You were just trying to protect me, and honestly, I should've listened." Izzy continued.

"Oh, and by the way, I know you don't deserve my greatness but because I love you so much I'll keep you anyways." Izzy said as her heavy eyes closed and she fell into her dreams.

**Another short one-shot? Gosh, on a role with those lately…I like this one better than my other one, though. Oh, and sorry if anyone feels like I copied their ideas, I just needed something for them to argue over and something that would eventually upset dear Izzy there. Hmm…if I like, maybe I'll make this into a two-shot. So review? :3 **


End file.
